


【迹冢】《海蓝时见鲸》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 万圣贺文，OOC，慎入关于《将姓名镌刻于星辰之上》后续的无数种可能性之一以及，现在可是南半球观鲸的好时候
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 3





	【迹冢】《海蓝时见鲸》

“我订了游船，明天下午出海。”  
“什么？”  
“我们赶明天最早的航班。”

十月初，南半球被逐渐回升的气温笼罩，海水在这块独立的大陆边缘汹涌澎湃。港口在市中心的城市不少，跨港大桥和歌剧院遥遥相对。  
手冢坐在酒店房间巨大的落地窗边，神情恹恹。不足6个小时的睡眠让他身心疲倦，舟车劳顿之下根本没有欣赏窗外风景的心思。  
这场突如其来的旅行，仓促地让人措手不及，而始作俑者裹着浴袍正从浴室里出来。迹部擦着头发，金色柔软的发丝贴在额角，掩去了眉峰的锐利。酒店送来的早餐放在客厅餐桌上，他倒了一杯佐餐酒，这才注意到靠在窗边的人。  
迹部举起香槟杯，透过酒液看手冢的侧影。  
日光柔和，歌剧院和港口尽收眼底。手冢闭着眼睛，手腕搭在曲起的膝盖上，被光线笼罩。他安安静静的样子，就好像还在小书店时那样。  
迹部试探着轻唤一声：“手冢？”  
没有回应。  
迹部看了眼时钟，指针指着上午10点，从落地到现在还不到两个小时。他放下杯子走过去，有些怔然地看着日光在手冢脸上笼了一层朦胧光晕。他伸手撩过手冢额前的碎发，手掌在那双闭着的眼睛上方落下一片阴影。  
“嗯，迹部？”  
“醒了？吃点东西，去床上睡。”  
手冢扶正眼镜抬起头，握住那只还没来得及收回的手。他眼神清明，而在迹部看来，眼角仍有一丝睡意还未散去。  
他说：“下次有事提前告诉我。”  
迹部弯腰凑过去：“本大爷道歉。”  
沐浴液混着香槟的气息充斥着手冢的嗅觉，在蜻蜓点水的一个吻后，他有点嫌弃地避开了迹部的触碰：“酒店沐浴液的味道有点冲。”  
“啊嗯？手冢不喜欢么？”  
“嗯。习惯了之前用的。”  
迹部笑着又在他唇边印了一下：“去吃早餐。”  
早餐的分量足够两位成年男性填饱肚子，手冢吃完去洗澡，迹部坐在窗边查看攻略。  
出海的游船下午两点出发，今天天气晴朗，气温适宜，除了海上风大，其他的不成问题。迹部将外套相机以及其他必要物品塞进背包，和三脚架一同放在客厅沙发上。  
浴室里的水声很快便停了，迹部拿着毛巾过去给人擦头发。手冢没拦得住这人在自己锁骨咬了一口，只能出言警告：“你还想不想出门了？”  
然而整个人湿漉漉的，瞪着眼睛的样子没有一点威胁性。  
迹部不以为意，舔了舔嘴角笑得心满意足。

一点半出发，十分钟走到码头。码头正对大桥和歌剧院，巨大的摩天轮矗立不远，鸥鸟展翅从他们身侧滑翔而过，游人络绎不绝。  
春日的阳光洋洋洒洒却不那么热烈，手冢一身单衣正好，迹部站在他左侧靠后，摘下墨镜，那双蓝色眼睛目不转睛地盯着前面的人。  
手冢看够了风景，回头便撞进自己伴侣的目光。迹部一怔，来不及收回视线，下意识抬手想摸摸鼻子掩饰，却被手冢伸过来的手握住。  
十指相扣。  
游船早已在码头前等候，两人先于其他游客上了船，迹部第一时间把人拉到船舱顶层。手冢哪里还不明白，只朝四周环顾一圈便知道顶层有观鲸最好的角度。手冢趴在栏杆边，看迹部主动在一旁架起三脚架调试相机。  
“大摄影师，你看怎么样？”  
迹部仰起脑袋向手冢邀功，手冢直起身朝他抬了抬下巴表示肯定。这些无意识的小动作，逐渐都有了对方的影子。  
那次观星之旅结束后，满世界跑的从手冢一个人变成了两个。手冢的项目大多数来自杂志社以及其他合作，迹部不参与这部分，他参与的只有手冢的个人计划。  
手冢有一个个人摄影系列，叫做《南·北》，他每年从南北半球各选一个地点进行主题拍摄，今年已是第四年。本来今年南半球的主题还没定，迹部的临时起意给了他很大的惊喜。  
游客到齐，开船出发，整个旅程大约三个小时。  
繁华的城市中心向后退去，从下向上的视角看跨港大桥，给人别样的壮观之感。行船渐远，海水的颜色渐深，手冢觉得这里的海水比迹部眼睛的蓝色要深得多。海水起伏，悬崖远远矗立，他看着镜头里海水连天，忽然就想起了那句网络上广为流传的文艺句子——海蓝时见鲸。  
进入外海之后，海风逐渐强劲，陆陆续续有客人上到顶层，但都只待了一小会儿就忙不迭地回了船舱。迹部穿上大衣，将另一件递给手冢，手冢一直盯着相机，没注意到他的动作。  
迹部走近两步，将衣服披在他肩膀，又去探他手上的温度：“手这么凉，穿上外套。”  
手冢回过神，抿着嘴有些怔然，长时间的半蹲让他感到腿麻，于是下意识握紧对方伸过来的手：“迹部……”  
三个音节刚刚出口，那人已经托着他的胳膊将他拉了起来：“腿麻了？”  
手冢还没来得及说话，外套从肩膀滑落，他反手去勾，迹部则以为他站稳了便松开手。  
风过浪涌，船身摇晃，手冢勾着衣服身形一歪，左手肘猝不及防磕在迹部胸口，撞得人“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气。手冢下意识想往后退，向来八风不动的脸上多了一丝慌张。  
“抱歉，迹部。”手冢借着迹部的力重新站稳，整个人看起来有些手足无措。迹部龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉胸口，开玩笑道：“手冢难得主动投怀送抱，只是代价有点大啊。”  
迹部说着，捞过手冢手里的外套重新给他披上。船舱顶层没有座椅，也没有任何遮挡，手冢裹着衣服，这才感觉到海风冰凉：“你没事吧？”  
迹部却指了指身旁的三脚架：“还继续拍么？”  
三脚架上的相机确实还在拍摄，刚刚的对话不出意外也被收录了进去。手冢走过去，想按下暂停键，但手指换了个方向握住旋转手柄，将原本对着风景的镜头转向了身边的人。  
迹部看着手冢的举动，多次跟拍的经验让他习惯性往旁边让开，以为身后有要拍的素材：“怎么把镜头对着本大爷？我是不是挡住什么了？”  
手冢正盯着相机屏幕，闻言抬起眼皮，又在对方回望过来之前移开视线：“没有。”  
迹部收回已经迈开的步子：“啊嗯？”  
手冢调整好镜头，重新直起身：“迹部，给我一个惊喜如何？”临时起意，却又是深思熟虑。  
迹部只一瞬便捕捉到了他眼睛里的光。  
手冢已发表的摄影作品里，几乎没有和人相关的系列，他的风景照足够完美，但迹部很期待他尝试新的领域。  
“要本大爷作你的Model？”  
“嗯。”  
“乐意至极。什么时候有了这个想法？”  
“去年，在冰岛拍极光。”  
去年，同样的时候，在北极圈的漫天极光下，手冢握着旋转手柄将镜头缓缓下移，直到那个站在礁石上的侧影进入画面。这张照片最终没有在合作刊上发表，也没有收入个人系列，唯一得到原图的只有出镜的那位。  
迹部忽然不说话了，他扶着栏杆转头看向海面，手冢也顺着他目光看过去。不远处波涛起伏，有鲸鱼喷出的水花飞溅。  
迹部看了一眼自己的摄影师：“手冢……”  
手冢将镜头转回去，下意识攥了攥扶着相机的手指：“嗯。”  
半分钟的等待，座头鲸巨大的身躯跃出水面，带起的浪花在阳光折射下如同破碎的宝石。  
耳边传来声声惊呼，应和着快门声不断，原先船上有些沉寂的气氛被瞬间点燃。须臾间，鲸鱼落回海水，手冢不自觉弯了嘴角。  
海蓝时见鲸。  
在将来的每一处风景里见你。  
今天的观鲸之旅非常幸运，短短十分钟内，不止一头鲸鱼跃出海面。迹部笑着提议道：“要不要十指交叉祈祷许个愿？”  
手冢将镜头对准他，抬了抬下巴示意他继续：“是个好主意，你可以试试看。”  
迹部难得在镜头面前愣住，待他反应过来，迅速抬手掩面，企图掩饰自己的失态。手冢抱着手臂好整以暇，嗯，拍到了非常好的素材。  
游船转弯，掉头回港。手冢收了机器，和迹部一同下楼进船舱。回程很快，没过多久，港口那片高楼又重新映入视野。  
下了船，手冢问：“去喝杯咖啡吗？”  
迹部右手插着口袋：“好。”  
手冢落后几步，掏出手机：“等一下。”  
“啊嗯？”  
迹部侧过脸不明所以，一缕阳光恰好落在眼睛上方，惹得他抬手挡了一下。熟悉的快门声在耳边响起，只见手冢站在两步之外，颀长身形在汹涌人潮与时间洪流之中仿佛一个定点。  
迹部一时间有些晃神。明明是比自己更适合出现在相片里的模样。思绪万千之间，他朝大摄影师伸出手：“走了，本大爷请你喝咖啡。”

时长半月的南半球之旅进入了尾声。  
回国前，迹部二人不得不重回一趟花园城，大部分重要行李还留在那里。  
迹部坐着电车穿过市中心，雨水在车窗外铺天盖地。手冢留在酒店收拾东西，迹部则去两条街外的La Balle Miette买马卡龙和巧克力。  
甜品店的店长轻声细语地向客人打着招呼，迹部熟门熟路地挑出他和手冢各自的喜好，趁着雨势还小，赶上了即将开走的回程电车。  
此时距离他们的班机起飞还有5个小时，手冢再次确认各种器材无误后，封上了行李箱。  
刷卡开门声响起，迹部半湿的头发耷拉在额角，有些狼狈地笑：“我回来了，手冢。”  
手冢拿了毛巾走过去想帮他擦头发，却被人拽过手腕，得到了一个湿乎乎的吻。  
迹部吻到最后在手冢唇上轻轻咬了一口，手上没停地拆开甜点包装盒，挑出一枚浅红色的塞进手冢嘴里，自己探过身去咬掉另一半。  
从被吻到喂甜点，整个过程都让手冢猝不及防。果味在口腔弥漫开来的时候，他的眼神里还带着措手不及和迷茫。树莓果酱的微酸打破了手冢对马卡龙的传统印象，他抬手抹掉沾在迹部嘴角的红色，然后用毛巾换走了甜点盒。  
迹部靠在浴室门上，眼神幽幽地说：“你这样会让本大爷以为你在索吻啊，手冢。”  
“嗯，快去洗澡。”  
接送车辆随时楼下等候，去机场很快，取完机票到通关不过二十分钟，而接下来10个小时都将在空中度过。手冢不厌其烦地翻着相机照片，迹部调整座椅让自己坐得更舒服一些。  
头等舱的中间座位有隔断，手冢不知想到什么，放下相机，目测了下两人之间的距离，直起身示意迹部靠过来一点。  
迹部不明所以，下一秒，一个吻蜻蜓点水般落在他的嘴角。迹部还未反应过来，始作俑者就已重新靠回椅背。某位当事人碍于公共场合又不好直接动手，只能忍耐到飞机降落。  
到家后第一时间，手冢就被某位当事人压在了床上：“本大爷记得你明天不用去杂志社报到。”  
“我也记得你将近20个小时没睡了，迹部。”  
这话听起来有点挑衅的味道，迹部笑了：“倒是手冢你在飞机上睡得还不错吧。”  
手冢神色平静：“早些休息如何？”  
迹部丝毫不为所动：“本大爷跟着你满世界跑的时候，通宵是常有的事情。”  
手冢眼神复杂地偏过头去，再次给出了一个非常没有说服性的理由：“行李还没收拾……”  
吻落下来，迹部声音含糊：“明天再收拾。本大爷忍了这么久，要点补偿不过分吧，啊嗯？”  
手冢默许地环上他的肩膀。

手冢的《南·北》系列第四弹刚刚发布，便在摄影圈里引发了一场不小的轰动。  
众人的关注点有二，其一，手冢终于涉足人像摄影；其二，他作品里出现的人是谁。  
忍足第一时间问候了作品里的主角，语气里的羡慕嫉妒成为了某位人士得瑟的资本：“以后你们都将沉醉在本大爷的美貌之中。”  
手冢将那张用手机拍摄的人像打印出来，同之前的极光侧影一起收入相册。  
这本相册是连迹部也不知道的存在，或许在某个机缘巧合之下，他会看到相片上定格的自己，一缕阳光恰到好处地落在他的眼角。  
而他的眼睛里，有他的摄影师。

End

番外

个人摄影集发表的前夜，手冢梦见了海洋深处。鲸鱼成群游弋，这些庞大的生物和他擦肩，悠远鲸歌仿佛亘古回声。他看着鲸群远去，斑驳日光穿透海面，有人忽然跃入水中，波纹破碎光影四散，犹如漫天的细碎星子。  
“迹部……”  
就算看不清面容，手冢也知道那人是谁。他伸出手，那人一把握住，他们在海里接吻。  
梦境太过深刻，手冢醒来时有些分不清现实。  
天光熹微，迹部的脸正对着自己，比梦里清晰。手冢抚上那颗泪痣，在他唇角轻轻贴了一下。  
再一觉无梦。


End file.
